codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 25.2 (R2Remake)
Turn 25.2 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25. The story depicts a discussion between Kallen and Ohgi before the former begins her new life with Lelouch. Plot Kallen meets with Ohgi at the FLEIJA crater in Tokyo. She asks what he wants, and Ohgi replies that he just wants to talk. He remarks that the bags under Kallen's eyes are gone and Kallen asks how he and Villetta and the baby are doing. He says they're doing fine, but he really wants to clear things up with Kallen. They then discuss a speech Kallen gave at the end of his wedding, in which she told everyone she would be moving to Britannia. The Black Knights had varying reactions to her speech, many believing she was distraught over the loss of her mother. Ohgi then asks Kallen if she ever considered simply returning to school to be with her classmates, but she says she has no right as she has killed many Britannians, any of which could have been family members of her classmates. Ohgi says she was only following orders, but Kallen denies that as an excuse and says she still feels guilt over it. Ohgi then tells Kallen that he been offered the position of prime minsiter of Japan, but he turned it down, saying that he was not suitable for that kind of responsibility, considering all the poor decisions he made. After seeing a nearby family, Ohgi wonders if Kallen is thinking about Lelouch and her in the same situation. Kallen doesn't deny it and Ohgi remarks that she truly loves Lelouch. Kallen says she has seen Lelouch for he truly is, a good man who was willing to die for the future of the world. Kallen then asks Ohgi about the time he had used her to draw Lelouch out to kill him. She asks that, if Lelouch had not lied to her, would Ohgi have killed her as well. Ohgi replies that he would have done whatever he had to to save Japan. Kallen says he is avoiding the subject, and Ohgi replies that he was sure Kallen wouldn't have stayed with him because Lelouch used her like everyone else. Kallen counters that he couldn't know for sure and that he decided through supposition, unlike Zero who always knew the consequences of his actions. She then suggests that, had they actually killed Lelouch, they would all be dead as Schneizel would have disposed of them afterwards. Ohgi then asks Kallen if everything in C.C.'s testament is true and she affirms that it is. Ohgi asks her where she and Lelouch will go and she says it will be some place far away where no one will recognize them. He asks if she'll ever return to Japan and she replies that there is no one left for her there and she has too many painful memories of it. Ohgi then gives Kallen a necklace that had belonged to her mother and that she, in turn, gave to Naoto. Ohgi explains that Naoto had had a feeling he was going to die and thus asked Ohgi to hold onto and give it to Kallen once Japan was free. Kallen accepts the necklace and tells Ohgi that she will meet him at the airport when she and Lelouch depart. She tells Ohgi to take care of his family and asks that he place flowers at her mother's grave every now and then. Ohgi agrees to and says his farewell. Kallen thinks to herself, apologizing to Ohgi for lying about C.C.'s testament, but she had to do it to protect Lelouch. Kallen knows that Lelouch will suffer for the rest of his life, but she will ensure nothing will ever hurt him again.